Learning To Love Again
by hippiechic
Summary: Videl died under mysterious circumstances when Pan was just a small child, leaving her family completely alone. After years of shutting everyone out of his life, Gohan will let one special woman in it, and his heart.
1. Goodbye Love

Disclaimer: Do I ever wish? *sigh*  
  
A/N: Here it is, another new story for me to work on. Actually, I've been working on this for a while, as quite a few people will testify. *hides from thrown objects and boos* Sorry about the wait. I've just be working really hard on this, wanting it to be the best I can make it. As many must know, this is my first attempt at a real romance to post, so go easy on me. I'm not a girly girl with a head filled with mush. ^_^ Regardless, I certainly hope you enjoy.  
  
*******  
  
The cold December wind blew the rain into the gentleman's eyes, but he never seemed to notice, didn't care. The rain hid his tears.  
  
He just stood, looking at the headstone in front of him while the tears silently streamed down his face, mixing with the rain, finally dropping to his coat. The fact he missed her was obvious. No one in their right mind would be outside in weather like this, without good reason.  
  
Not that he was exactly in his right mind. Ever since her death, he had been beside himself with grief. He had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, stopped caring whether or not he even lived until he had woken up to the realization she was never coming back, and though he wished to join her, one pair of big, blue eyes kept him here. She needed him, his daughter, now his life.  
  
Sighing, the man bent and gently placed the bouquet at the base of the monument to his dear, beloved wife.  
  
"I'll see you next week, Videl," he promised, rising from the muddy ground and turning to leave. Even years later, he visited weekly, and that visit always brought to surface all the emotions he kept bottled inside. It felt good to talk to her and sometimes, if he listened closely enough, he could almost hear her answer him. Only at times like this did he ever feel at peace.  
  
Gohan walked along the gravel pathway, which led to his parked car, still lost in the world of thoughts, dreams, and memories, mostly memories. Once behind the wheel, he shook water from his hair and adjusted his mirrors before going home to his family, now just his daughter.  
  
*******  
  
"Wow, those look great, Marron!" Pan sniffed at the cookies over Marron's shoulder.  
  
"Pan, if you don't get back you're either going to make me get burnt or drop them," Marron laughed at the girl.  
  
Pan took a few steps back. "C'mon Marron! They smell so good! I can't wait!"  
  
Marron placed the sheet on the counter and stuck the fresh one in the oven to replace it. Grabbing the spatula and two clean plates, she started moving the fresh cookies. When the pan was empty, she handed one plate to the girl and began filling the first pan with fresh dough.  
  
"Thanks!" Pan exclaimed, snatching the plate and rushing to the table to eat them. "I'm glad you came over to visit today. There's nothing better on a rainy day than your cookies!"  
  
Marron smiled, set the timer, and joined Pan at the table to eat her plate of cookies too. "No problem. You know I enjoy coming over to see you."  
  
Pan simply nodded, having been taught better than to talk with her mouth full, something her uncle, Goten, had yet to master.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen and breathing deeply, Gohan smiled. "I can smell Marron's here."  
  
Looking up from her plate, Pan grinned and nodded her head. "She's making us snicker doodles, Daddy!"  
  
Gohan kissed Pan's forehead. "I see that." Grinning, he reached his hand forward, playfully trying to sneak a cookie from under her nose. As the buzzer sounded, a laughing Marron jumped from the table, leaving the two playfully fighting for the cookies.  
  
"Daddy!" Pan admonished him, slapping his hand in return.  
  
"But, Pan," Gohan whined. "They look and smell so good. I just want a few."  
  
Still hovering over her plate in an effort to guard her treasure from her father, Pan answered smartly, "Then get your own!"  
  
Gohan laughed at her, and as he turned to Marron and the oven, a full plate was placed in his hand. "Here you go, Gohan. Now sit down at the table and eat these, and leave your daughter alone," Marron commanded, smiling, sounding an awful lot like Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Gohan smiled and joined Pan. After eating a few cookies, he looked at Marron with those huge, puppy brown, Saiyan eyes. "Could I have a glass of milk, please?" He grinned cutely, wiping at his own crumbs stuck to his face.  
  
Pan and Marron both laughed at him as Marron got a glass from the cabinet and moved to the refrigerator to fill it. "Daddy, you're silly. I don't know why you have to be so embarrassing sometimes," Pan chided.  
  
Nodding his thanks as Marron placed his glass on the table, Gohan answered, "Because that's what fathers do. It's in the rulebook. Besides, you have it easy. You should have seen what kinds of things your grandpa did to me!"  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad," Pan stated, thinking of the wonderful, funny grandpa she knew while stuffing the last of her cookies into her mouth.  
  
"You have no idea," Gohan countered, smiling at the thoughts of better times.  
  
"He's right. Your grandpa was a mess," Marron backed him.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you make it sound," Pan argued as she got up from the table to put her plate in the sink. "Besides, I think Grandpa's funny."  
  
"What about me?" Gohan asked from his spot at the table.  
  
Laughing, Pan answered, "You're corny, Daddy! You need to take lessons from Grandpa and Uncle Goten on how to be funny and cool."  
  
Gohan pouted. "Gee, thanks, Pan."  
  
"No problem, Dad." Pan looked at the clock. "Oh, a movie I wanted to see is coming on in a minute! I'll see you later, Marron!" She made a hasty exit, heading for her room and the television.  
  
Gohan looked at Marron. "See you later, Marron? No see you, or love you for Dad?"  
  
"Aww...Don't worry about it, Gohan. She's a teenager now, not daddy's little girl, even though I know you still see her that way," Marron tried to comfort him.  
  
Taking a drink of milk and nodding, Gohan replied, "I know you're right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, I never told her she could grow up."  
  
Marron laughed, and as the buzzer sounded again, rose to get her cookies from the oven. "I know, but Daddy and I went through the same thing. Mom finally stepped in though, and that made things much better. Now that I'm older, Daddy and I are as close as ever, maybe closer."  
  
"That's true." Gohan finished his last cookie and drained his glass before rising to put them in the sink, just as Marron began putting dough on the freshly empty cookie sheet. "Unfortunately for us, her mother isn't here to step in.... Marron, I want to thank you for coming over. I know we don't live real close, but Pan sure does enjoy seeing you, having another female around."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it, Gohan. I needed to get away anyway. Besides, I've always enjoyed being here with Pan."  
  
"That's good, but thank you just the same. You even made us cookies. Keep coming over here and you'll have us fattened up and spoiled rotten."  
  
Marron turned to Gohan, smiling. "Then I guess I'll just have to go home and stay now."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to go. I was only joking," Goten quickly apologized.  
  
Marron shook her head, an odd grin on her face as she held back her giggles. "I really should be getting back. Mom's the only female in the house right now." Her grin grew ever wider. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out before she cracked.  
  
Gohan gave Marron a strange look. "What is it? Did I do something funny and not know it?"  
  
No longer able to control herself, Marron burst into a giggling fit, thankful she wasn't holding anything hot. "Gohan, take a woman's advice, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. Don't ever grow a mustache. You'd look even funnier than Vegeta!"  
  
"Huh?" managed a confused Gohan, who quickly looked around for some means to see his reflection. Spotting a shiny new cake pan, he took a look and had to smile. He had a huge, white, milk moustache, and admittedly, it did look rather ridiculous. As a boy he had worn one often, but somehow this reminder of his childhood looked odd, misplaced, standing in stark contrast with his masculine, adult face.  
  
Gohan wasn't old by any means, but he had to admit, he wasn't exactly young either. At thirty-five, he was beginning to push middle-aged, yet he didn't look a day over thirty, though even he had noticed how much he had really aged over the past seven years. Being a parent, especially alone, will do that to a person. He couldn't help but wonder what age he would look if he were fully human. His Saiyan heritage had to account for some of his reduced aging rate.  
  
Wiping away the stray milk particles with the back of his hand, thinking of how Videl would have had a cow at his barbarism if she were there, Gohan turned to face a now silent Marron. Giving her his best goofy, Son grin, he announced, "It did look rather funny. I think I'll take your advice, Marron."  
  
Marron simply looked at him, rather skeptically, not fully convinced he was sincere. She had noticed the way his shoulders had sagged, as if an enormous, burden had suddenly been placed upon them. His reflection had also betrayed him. In the pan, she had seen his eyes glaze over with thoughts, accompanied, more likely than not, with memories.  
  
Well, I'm glad to hear you listen to advice," she said unsurely. Looking at her watch and then into Gohan's eyes, Marron explained, "It's getting kinda late. With all this rain, if I don't leave now, I'll never make it home before dark. There's enough dough for about two more sheets. Cook them for eight minutes each." Moving quickly, she gathered her coat, keys, and umbrella from the living room.  
  
Gohan followed. "Well, I'm sure I can handle things from here. Thanks for everything, Marron. Be careful on the way home. Oh, and be sure to come back soon. It gets kinda dull around here." Once again his eyes dulled as he thought of the past.  
  
Reaching for the doorknob, Marron turned back to Gohan. "Don't worry. I will." And with those words, she was gone, leaving Gohan alone with his ghosts.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Not so bad, eh? Well, feedback is always helpful. Thank you for reading, hope to see ya back soon (Aka - when I update), and don't forget to review!!!! Oh! And as with all my ficcies, if you wish to be placed on my mailing list, either email me or say so in your REVIEW. ^_^ Thank you!!! 


	2. Memories and Concerns

Disclaimer: *looks down at her black shirt* No, I don't think I'm a middle aged Asian dude named Akira Toriyama. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all the support! I'm very happy there are people out there enjoying this story. In fact, this story has gotten more reviews in its first week than The Truth! Wow! Well, I just hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. ^_^  
  
"Hey, honey," Krillin called from his favorite chair as Marron entered the house. It had been a close call, but she was home now as the last fingers of sunlight drifted beneath the horizon. Though pouring rain at the Son home, the sky was bright here at the Kami House and it didn't appear to have rained one drop during her leave of absence.  
  
"You made it back just in time, Marron," Krillin told her. "Supper's almost ready."  
  
Marron smiled warmly at her father. "Thank you, Daddy. I think I'll go freshen up real quick and then be right back."  
  
"Go ahead. By the time you're done, so should your supper." Marron crossed the small living room and kissed her father's cheek before heading for her room, shaking her head sadly at Master Roshi as she went. Except for the occasional "ooo" or "ah" he hadn't made a sound, to busy with his "literature" to even take notice of her arrival.  
  
Upon entering her bedroom, Marron took note of how much it had changed since she was last home. Gone were the posters of boy bands and various rock stars. In their place was a fresh coat of sunglow paint, warming the room, giving it life. Though her room had experienced the transformation from one of a child to a woman's years ago, she just took notice of it that day. This was mostly due to being with Pan all day.  
  
Though she fancied herself an adult, at only thirteen years, Pan had a long way to go, even if she was beginning to show signs of her growth. Heck, she still drew pictures for Marron, which she dutifully hung on one wall, graced by the child's creativity.  
  
Placing her purse, umbrella, and coat in the closet, Marron went down the hall to the bathroom where she washed her hands and face. Looking in the mirror, Marron once again noted her maturity. Though by all means a woman, Marron preferred living at home, at least right now. The past four years she had been at the university earning a bachelor's degree in elementary education. Now she planned to stay here, with her family, for a year before finding a job and moving out on her own. While away, she had missed them dearly, even the perv, Master Roshi.  
  
Of course, it had been Pan who had inspired her to teach. After years of babysitting the child, Marron couldn't dream of loving any child more. Whatever pain or joy she went through, Pan always shared it with Marron. Marron had always been there when Pan needed her, especially after Videl's death.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her head, Marron turned her attention to the task at hand, preparing for supper. Turning her gaze from the reflection in the mirror to the sink, Marron noticed the water was running, cascading over her hands though the soap had long since been washed away. Marron quickly turned the water off, dried her hands, straightened her clothing, and proceeded to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around the table.  
  
Marron took her seat beside her father and quickly filled her plate with the fish, rice, and steamed vegetables covering the table. As always, there was an abundance of food prepared. Everyone except her mother, Eighteen, had voracious appetites. Eighteen, being an android, preferred to simply watch everyone else, overseeing the meal.  
  
"You sure worked up an appetite while over there," Eighteen observed. "Did you have a nice time?"  
  
Blushing, Marron nodded. "Of course. You know I always enjoy being with Pan."  
  
Krillin looked from his plate to his daughter. "Where did Gohan go again?"  
  
Sighing softly, Marron replied simply, "To see Videl." She suddenly had very little appetite left as she pushed her food around her plate with her chopsticks.  
  
"Oh, I see," Krillin replied, his statement met with an extended lapse of uncomfortable silence as everyone though of the past, no one quite sure what to say next.  
  
"Shame what happened to the son of Goku," Master Roshi voiced everyone in the room's sediments.  
  
Krillin was the next to brave the silence barrier. "Yeah, I still have problems figuring out how it all happened. She was a smart girl and a tough fighter. It's still hard to understand she's gone. It seems like only yesterday." Krillin then drifted onto a sea of memories.  
  
"Well, it has been seven years, Dad, and trust me, I know she's gone. I was there when Gohan came home afterward. I answered the phone call from the police, and I was the one who had to tell Pan because Gohan was too out of it. I was babysitting that night," Marron remembered.  
  
"What I don't understand is why he hasn't remarried," Eighteen spoke. Knowing she had lent a hand in murdering the boy, even if it was in the Mirai timeline, made her leery of voicing her opinions in regard to him most of the time. "He's still young, and good-looking. Wouldn't you say, Marron?"  
  
Marron couldn't help the slight blush that tinged her cheeks as she thought of Gohan as being good-looking. Of course he was, but after knowing him her entire life, he was part of the family. One just didn't think of family as "good-looking."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, Mom," Marron managed. Though her blush was lost to her father and Master Roshi, but Marron knew her mother had said the comment purposely and couldn't have missed her reaction. "I just don't think he's ready. He's still grieving Videl. When he came home today, his face was tear-streaked. I don't think Pan caught it, but I couldn't help taking notice."  
  
"She's right," Krillin interjected. "Ever since the accident he hasn't wanted much to do with anyone. The only reason he still let's Marron in the door is Pan. I just wish there was something we could do, but he refuses to come to our get-togethers, and he's so distant when we visit him. He's not the same Gohan at all."  
  
Choosing that moment to add a bit of wisdom, Master Roshi spoke, "When Videl died, so did a part of him. She was his heart and now that she's gone, so is that part."  
  
"I guess you're right." Krillin took a deep breath and finished his plate. "I still don't like how he has shut everyone out. He won't even visit his own family. Doesn't he know we're here to help him anyway we can?"  
  
"He's afraid to get close again, afraid he'd lose us all, Dad," Marron explained. "And how do you propose we help him? The only thing that would make it better would be if Videl came back to life...but that can't happen, so there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
Sighing, Krillin concurred, "I guess you're right, but I still wish he'd let us in. We all care and worry about him." Krillin paused for a moment, taking a drink from his glass. "By the way, how is he?"  
  
Marron, looking at her plate, closed her eyes tightly, briefly, before opening them and looking directly at her father. "If you're asking physically speaking, he's great. He looks healthy. He's eating, sleeping, and breathing," Marron shook her head sadly, "but he's not alive. It's like he's just going through the motions of life, like a zombie, all the while, thinking of her. The only time he's anything like he used to be is when he's with Pan. Even then he jokes and laughs, but it somehow never reaches his eyes. That's how he is, Daddy. Interpret that how you wish." Marron stood, gathering her things. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"Are you feeling ill?" Eighteen asked with motherly concern.  
  
"No, just tired." Marron placed her dishes beside the sink, and kissing her parents goodnight, prepared for bed.  
  
Standing in her room, brushing her long blonde hair, Marron's thoughts returned to Gohan. Life had dealt him a rough hand indeed. After his rather tough childhood, filled with battles not only for his life, but the fate of the universe as well, and the loss of both his father and mentor, he had grown to become a decidedly normal man, considering his past.  
  
In high school, he had met and fell in love with Videl Satan, and a few years later they had married, having a single child, Pan, their pride and joy.  
  
He had finally been happy. The universe was free from threat; all his friends and family, including his father, were alive and well. Everything was perfect, until that day.  
  
Marron finished with her hair and crawled beneath the blankets on her bed, pulling them to her chin, and resuming her thoughts.  
  
No one knew exactly knew what happened that day. Gohan had been at Kami's Lookout when The Great Saiyaman was called to Satan City, where Videl was visiting her father. When he arrived mere minutes later, he found Videl, dead.  
  
From that day on, he had shut himself off from the world, barely emerging from his home for the funeral. Even then, he refused to speak to anyone, including his father and Piccolo. He had been like a complete zombie, his face showing no emotion, eyes staring blankly ahead the entire time, while his body went through all the right motions, his hand clinging to Pan's for dear life.  
  
It was Pan, Marron recalled, who had forced Gohan from his depression, mourning. The day had been about two weeks after the funeral. Fourteen-year- old Marron had gotten in the habit of visiting daily to care for Pan and the house, Gohan seeming incapable of either, and even if he had quit eating, Pan still had her share of the Saiyan appetite.  
  
Stirring the rice on the stove, Marron had turned at a noise to see Gohan wander in, slumping into a chair at the table, face blank, eyes dead. He had been wandering the house in such a state since before the funeral, and Marron was not surprised to find a small, golden band in his hand, him fingering it gently. It had been Videl's.  
  
Turning back to the food, she had sighed, thinking of how the old Gohan would have been joking, smiling and laughing, happy. As she stood, lost in thought, Marron had heard a crash, the shatter of glass, and Pan crying. Quickly turning off the stove and running past a frozen Gohan, Marron rushed off, looking for the source of the cries.  
  
Upon entering the bathroom, Marron had found a young, six-year-old Pan sitting on the floor amid an array of objects, which had fallen from the cabinet. Then Marron's eyes had spotted the hand Pan was cradling tenderly, and the blood pouring from it to the floor, causing Marron to gasp. She quickly scooped the child into her arms and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Marron had set Pan on the countertop. Glancing at Gohan had dashed any hopes she had of him assisting her. Speaking calmly and soothingly to Pan, she had calmed the girl enough to coax the wounded hand into her care. As she looked at it closely under the harsh white light, Marron had spotted a sizable piece of glass wedged in the wound. Thinking quickly, Marron gripped the glass and swiftly, yet gently, pulled it from Pan's palm, causing the small girl to cry out in pain.  
  
Marron had then quickly done a thorough search of the cut for more glass and finding none, had cleansed and bandaged it before pulling the weeping child into her arms for comfort. Holding Pan to her breast, rocking her back and forth, whispering to her comfortingly, Marron had glanced over at Gohan, who had still been staring at the wall, having never moved a muscle.  
  
After a minute of allowing herself Marron's comfort, Pan had pushed her away and signaled she wished to be set down. Marron had quickly obliged the girl, hoping to keep her from crying again.  
  
When her feet had touched the floor, Pan turned immediately toward her father, who was still in his own little world as he had been since Videl left. Pan had simply stood, frowning in confusion, looking at her father before she angrily stomped across the room to stare up at him, hands on her hips, looking very much like her recently deceased mother.  
  
Finally, something had seemed to snap inside Gohan and he slowly looked down at his daughter as mild recognition showed in his eyes, never touching any other part of him. Pan glared back before deciding to speak.  
  
"Daddy, what is wrong with you? Mommy's gone." Pan had just stood there and though her words and tone were fierce, Marron distinctly remembered how the small girl's lips and chin had trembled as her eyes watered again. "She's not coming back, Daddy. You can't help her. You have to snap out of this!" At that time the child's tears had been renewed and were flowing freely down her cheeks as she crawled into Gohan, her father's, lap. "I need you," she wept softly. After that, Pan had collapsed on her father's chest and begun sobbing into his shirt as Marron watched sadly, helpless.  
  
As Pan sobbed out the rage and sorrow she felt after not only losing her mother, but her father as well, something miraculous happened. Gohan looked down at the forlorn angel weeping in his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. "I know, and I'm here," were the first words he had spoken since finding Videl, as he lightly kissed Pan's head.  
  
The look of surprise and glee on Pan's face as she heard her father's voice was priceless. As she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, she had exclaimed, "I knew you'd come back to me! I love you, Daddy!"  
  
His voice cracking, a few tears forming a trail down his face, Gohan had answered, "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I love you," as he clung to his her, his little angel, his own little piece of heaven in this living hell called life.  
  
At that point, Marron knew everything was going to be okay and decided it was a good time to slip out of the room unnoticed. Feeling it was a very personal, family matter, she had felt uncomfortable remaining, and grabbing her things, she had gone home with the good news, and sweet memories she would take to her grave.  
  
Smiling, Marron turned off the light, and closed her eyes. She knew Gohan was a fighter and would pull through. Heck, it had been seven years and might well take ten or fifteen more in the end for him to completely move on, but he would, eventually. Recalling the first weeks after Videl's death showed how far he had come thus far. Comparatively speaking, the road ahead was shorter than what lay behind, but it consisted of the hugest steps, ones Gohan wasn't ready to challenge, yet. He would though. One day he would.  
  
With that, Marron fell asleep with thoughts of her second family in her mind and heart. One day...  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I wanna know! So, review!!! Oh, I wanted to let everyone know the next chapter is going to be awesome! You have got to come back and check it out if for no other reason than to laugh at me. If you read, you'll see why. Well, I can't wait for the next chapter, and to read your REVIEWS! ^_^ 


	3. Second Wind

Disclaimer: I'm sitting here at the computer at almost 1:30 in the morning, knowing very well I have to be up at 6:30 at the latest, just so you can have this chapter. I think we can do away with the formalities for once. Okay? Good.  
  
A/N: Well, for once the delay was only about ½ my fault. Okay, I'm going to fess up. Due to a change in my schedule from last semester and getting a third job, plus just plain not feeling well and having to study, don't expect updates but every other week. I know in the past I've been really good about weekly updates. Heck, at one time I was really good about writing four chapters a week too, but alas, all good things must come to an end. Don't worry, this story will be finished. In fact, I'm working on this right now. ^_^ Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I hope you REALLY like this chapter because it's something very different from anything I've ever written before. I hope it lives up to your ever expectation. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Marron stopped brushing her hair, pulling it into a ponytail, holding it in her hand as her eyes drifted out her bedroom window, out to the ocean. Even after living with the tides her entire life, sometimes the simple beauty of the mixed blues and greens still left her speechless. To her, life without the ocean was like a life without friends and family. The ocean was her friend, dependable and strong. No matter what turbulences she found in her life, she always had the ocean. It never changed.  
  
Catching herself staring out the frame as her arm went numb holding her hair behind her head, Marron quickly scanned her room for a scrunchy. Finding one atop her desk, Marron snatched the holder from its spot, quickly wrapped it around her hair, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, happy she had been able to get all the bumps out of her style.  
  
Turning, looking for her purse, Marron carefully smoothed her clothes. Once again, she was distracted from her activities, this time by an old photograph on her desk of her holding Pan shortly after her birth, while Gohan and Videl looked on proudly.  
  
Things had been so different back then. There was a light, a spark in Gohan, which had been extinguished years ago. Then again, maybe things weren't all that different after all. Starting with that first encounter with the child, Pan had won Marron's heart, becoming the younger sister she never had. Even now, the two were very close; Pan confiding in Marron things she wasn't comfortable sharing with her father, Gohan. In a way, after Videl's passing, Marron had become the girl's surrogate mother.  
  
"Marron! If you're going to go, you'd best go now!" Eighteen called from downstairs, making Marron blush at her most current thought, "Pan's mother, Gohan's wife? He was kinda cute at my age. Heck, he's more than cute now."  
  
"Yes, Mom! I'm ready!" Marron called back, grabbing her purse, and quickly glancing in the mirror to check her blushing before walking out. With her face still crimson, she hoped to slip out the door unseen. She was not so fortunate.  
  
"Hey, Marron! What's up with the blushing?" Oolong questioned as she stepped off the stairs.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Marron answered, blushing more.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were running off to see a secret boyfriend and using going to check on Gohan as your cover," Oolong continued his pestering as Marron stepped around him, headed for the front door.  
  
"Going to see Gohan again, eh?" Krillin asked, walking up late in the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to Gohan's again. No, I'm not sneaking off to see my boyfriend," Marron clarified. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend," she added quickly, seeing the mischievous glint in Oolong's eyes, which was quickly replaced by a frown as she cut him short.  
  
"Well, be careful, and call if you're going to be late so we won't worry," Krillin instructed, smiling.  
  
Marron turned to her father. "Yes, Daddy." She bent and pecked his cheek quickly. "I love you." She quickly stuck her head into the kitchen, waving good-bye to her mother before walking out the door, climbing behind the wheel of her hovercraft, and driving to the Son's.  
  
When Marron arrived at Gohan's she parked the car, took a deep breath, and walked to the front door, hastily pressing the doorbell. Marron looked in the glass of the window beside the door and quickly adjusted her hair and clothes as she heard footsteps approach.  
  
"Marron!" Pan exclaimed. "You're back already!" The girl wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Miss me?" Marron asked, smiling at the warm welcome. No matter what, she knew there was one place she was always wanted and could feel at home no matter how hostile the rest of the world seemed.  
  
Pan quickly released her and stepped back, putting on her grown-up face. "Well, it gets kinda boring when it's just me and Daddy. He's grading papers and he can't paint nails very good anyway."  
  
"Oh?" Marron asked, stepping inside the house, closing the door behind her, and laying her coat and purse on the couch. "Well, if you need someone to paint your nails, I can do that, unless you've already made an appointment with your Uncle Goten," Marron joked.  
  
Pan's sweet face contorted to a look of sheer terror. "No! The last time I tried to teach him to paint my nails, I ended up having my entire hand and arm painted blue, up to my elbow! That took so long to get off! I'm never doing that again!"  
  
Laughing, Marron agreed, "I can see why."  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed as she took on an angry scowl, not unlike her late mother's, giving the child such an uncanny resemblance to the woman; Marron felt goose bumps race up her arms, almost doing a double take to make sure it really was only Pan and not Videl's ghost or something else of a supernatural origin.  
  
"Daddy told you. Didn't he?" the child demanded.  
  
Quite somber now, Marron meekly nodded her head. "Yes, he did."  
  
I'm going to have a talk with him about that." Pan put her hands on her hips. "If he told you, I wonder who else he blabbed to." Pan turned and began stalking to her room, disgusted.  
  
Marron smiled sadly. Gohan hadn't told anyone but her. The only other person he might have considered telling since Videl, would have been Goten, but since Goten had been the transgressor, there was no need to do so. The only other person Gohan would have told would be Videl. Knowing Gohan's love for her and the peace he seemed to experience only after visiting Videl, Marron was pretty sure he still talked to her even if she couldn't answer him directly.  
  
"Marron, are you coming?" Pan called impatiently from her bedroom door.  
  
Marron shook her thoughts away, before looking into Pan's eyes. "Sorry, I'm coming." Marron followed the child into her room, smiling at the pink walls. Pan had hated the color pink from day one, throwing the pink hat placed on her head by the hospital staff to the floor until it was lost and replaced by a blue one. She had left it on then without complaint.  
  
Even afterward, she refused to have anything to do with garments of that accursed color. Discarding even a blanket her grandmother, Chi-Chi, had painstakingly knitted over the course of several months.  
  
Unfortunately for the young one, her room had been painted pink before she was even born and though her hatred for the color had been expressed to her family and friends relentlessly over the years, her parents had never relented and repainted it.  
  
Almost as if reading Marron's mind, Pan voiced her thoughts, "The other day, Daddy suggested we paint my room so it's not so ugly." Looking around the room, Pan's face twisted in to a snarl as if she were viewing some hideous entity more disgusting than Buu, causing Marron to smile at her expression.  
  
"That's great. Maybe I'll be able to give you two a hand," Marron suggested.  
  
"That'd be great!" Pan beamed. "I love having you over!"  
  
Marron chuckled at the child's excitement. "So, have you decided what color you want?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Not really. I was thinking black, but Daddy said no. Do you have suggestions, Marron?" Pan gazed at her elder with huge blue eyes, her mother's eyes.  
  
Taking a seat on the bed and its lavender comforter, she contemplated how different colors would look and make people feel. Remembering a tiny smitch from a psychology class she had taken a few years earlier, Marron made her suggestion. "How about blue? It's pretty, and both calming and energetic at the same time."  
  
Pan joined Marron, sitting Indian-style beside her. "Blue... Like the sky..."  
  
"Or the ocean," Marron added, thinking of Kame House and how much she had missed that ocean during her stay on the mainland for college.  
  
"The ocean!" Pan exclaimed. "That's it! I'll paint my room like the ocean so I'll always remember you."  
  
"Awww. That's awfully sweet of you, Pan," Marron said, giving the girl's shoulders a good affectionate squeeze.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, because I do, and I'm sure Daddy will, too. Now, can we paint our nails? I'm tired of Bra picking on them, saying her dad's got more girly nails than me."  
  
Chuckling once again at the girl, Marron took the offered bottle of polish, luscious lavender, and began rolling it in her hands to mix it, thoroughly.  
  
"Marron, what was it like going to college so far away?" Pan questioned as Marron unscrewed the brush and began painting the girl's left hand's nails.  
  
"Well," Marron paused to collect her thoughts. "It was different. Sometimes I had tons of fun and sometimes I didn't. I enjoyed my freedom, but I missed my family, friends and the ocean."  
  
"Did you miss me?" Pan asked. Though she was mature for her age and incredibly strong, and not just physically, sometimes she let things slip like little questions or comments portraying her true feelings and insecurities, reminding Marron she was still just a child.  
  
Marron dipped the brush back inside the bottle, looked in the child's eyes, and nodded. "Of course I did. You're like my little sister." 'Which would make Gohan like a father,' came her next thought as she began working on the next petite hand offered.  
  
'Father?' Marron pondered. Gohan had always seemed more of a good friend than a father, especially since she had been the one to care for him over the past few years. Maybe he was like an uncle. Yeah, that was it. Gohan was like an uncle to her, almost like her Uncle Yamcha. She had always been close to both.  
  
"You're a lot better at this than Daddy or Uncle Goten," Pan praised Marron's work.  
  
"Well, I should hope so since I am a girl," Marron chuckled.  
  
Pan pulled her hands to her face for a closer inspection of her nails. "I guess that would make sense. Maybe you could teach me your secrets sometime."  
  
"No problem." Marron quickly turned her head as she heard the doorbell sound.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get that." Pan jumped off the bed and went to the door as Marron put away the bottle of polish and followed.  
  
Reaching the living room, Marron was greeted by a male voice, "Well, if you want to go, you'd better go ask your dad, kid."  
  
"Hang on just a minute and I'll be right back!" Pan said excitedly. As she passed Marron, she beamed, "Uncle Goten's here!" as she happily continued on her way to find Gohan.  
  
Surprised, Marron put on a smile and stepped into Goten's line of sight. "Hey, Goten. What are you doing here?" Marron found herself fidgeting, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear in typical Goten fashion, he responded, "I'm here to get Pan out of the house. My big bro's a stick in the mud. A pretty young lady like her should be out hanging with a dashing uncle, not stuck at home with her fogy father."  
  
Marron crossed her arms under her breasts and gave her best smirk. "Get turned down?"  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he blushed in recognition of her words. "Gee, Marron. I...uh..." He scratched a sudden itch at the nape of his neck.  
  
Unable to stop either her smile or chuckle, Marron decided to antagonize him a bit more. "So, now you're stooped to using your little niece to pick up chicks?"  
  
Goten blushed profusely. "Well, I, uh...yeah..." He hung his head in shame causing Marron to giggle even more.  
  
"Goten, it's okay. Honestly, I've used her to get dates, too."  
  
"Really?!?" Goten's eyes snapped open, his amaranthine grin returning.  
  
Marron simply nodded. "A word to the wise, go to the mall and buy her something. There are sure to be tons of chicks there."  
  
"Great!" Goten's smile widened. "I'll be sure to have a date next weekend and Trunks won't even have to set me up!"  
  
Marron was still giggling when Pan returned, wearing make-up.  
  
"Well?" Goten asked eagerly.  
  
"He said yes! Let's go, Uncle Goten!" Pan chirped.  
  
"Woohoo! Great!" Goten hooted before heading to the car he had driven over. Lately his mother hand gotten on a "you need to behave more like a normal human" kick, effectively ruining Goten's flying time, at least until he was away from prying eyes.  
  
Pan hugged Marron's waist tightly, "I'm sorry to leave you all alone with Daddy. He's not much fun, especially when he's working."  
  
Marron smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness. "Some how, I think I'll manage." Brushing at a strand of hair, which had somehow evaded Pan's bandana, Marron ushered her out the door.  
  
"Now you two have fun!" Marron waved. "And Pan, make sure your Uncle Goten behaves!"  
  
Goten shot Marron an innocent "who me?" look before turning to make sure Pan was ready for take-off. Waving one last time, they were gone.  
  
Closing the door softly, Marron got a dust cloth and bottle of Pledge and began dusting the house, beginning with the living room, moving on to the bedrooms, leaving Gohan's study for last so as not to disturb him.  
  
Knocking softly at the door, Marron entered the study. Gohan, who was bent over a stack of papers, turned to look at her.  
  
"Hey, Marron. I didn't even know you were here," he greeted her.  
  
Taking note of his red eyes and the darkened circles beneath them, Marron nodded. "Yeah, I've been here a while. I painted Pan's nails before that brother of yours took her out."  
  
Gohan smiled at her tone. "What's he done now?"  
  
"Oh, it's not what he has done," Marron returned the smile, "It's more what he's going to do."  
  
"Which is?" Gohan prompted.  
  
"Why, use Pan to pick-up girls at the mall, of course."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
Marron began dusting an old wooden chair in the room. "Probably because he's done it before."  
  
"Good point." Gohan glanced at his work before turning his attention back to Marron, who had begun dusting his desk by that time. "Why don't you have a seat?" He motioned toward the chair she had dusted only moments earlier.  
  
"Well, sure. I don't see why not." Marron took her seat.  
  
Gohan smiled at her. "You just got back from college with your degree, and here you are, hanging around an old man and his daughter, taking care of them instead of out there," Gohan motioned with his hand, showing the whole world, "making a name for yourself." He shook his head a little before looking into her eyes. "I don't understand it, but I thank you, just the same. It just wasn't the same around here without you coming over."  
  
Marron smiled kindly, though she had to admit the whole thing was freaking her out. She was sitting close to Gohan, but she always sat close to him since he was her friend, or was he? She wasn't really sure anymore just what she felt toward Gohan. Sometimes he seemed like a father, but that wasn't right. Then again, neither was he just a friend. The closest she could come to describing him was as she had said earlier, an uncle.  
  
"It sure was dirtier," Marron cracked.  
  
Chuckling, Gohan leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "No, it was something else, too. Since you came back everything seems," he paused, thinking of just the right words, "brighter, happier. I haven't seen Pan so excited or smile so much since you left. You're like a part of the family."  
  
Marron smiled warmly at Gohan. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
  
Shrugging, Gohan replied, "You mean a lot to us, especially to Pan. She really looks up to you."  
  
Not knowing what she should say, Marron nodded her head, "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Gohan turned his face away from Marron and watched a squirrel looking for nuts. "What do you think about Pan? Like I've said before, she's to the age where she doesn't want to talk to me about certain things and some of them, I'm not sure I want her to. She's just growing up so fast."  
  
Marron nodded again. "She's become a young lady, but she still needs you and she knows you're there, that's what matters. If you're worried about her, don't be. She's a good kid, and you've done an amazing job of raising her. Pan's just fine. She's not the one I worry about." Marron quickly closed her mouth and blushed, hoping against hope she had just thought, not spoken that last bit.  
  
Turning from the window, Gohan gave her a curious expression. "Why would you worry about me? I'm an adult and doing fine." He smiled the infamous Son grin, but somehow it never looked the same on him as it did his father and brother, never as innocent, naive.  
  
"Why shouldn't I worry?" Marron questioned, immediately seeing through his goofy grin, which faded quickly once he realized she wasn't buying it.  
  
"Because I'm doing fine. As you said, my daughter is now becoming a fine young lady, a beautiful one if I do say so myself, and I have a good job to pay the rent and keep us fed. I'm great."  
  
"Gohan, your smile never reaches your eyes," Marron hesitated, unsure whether or not she should continue until she received an encouraging nod from Gohan. "You seem to be okay, but I don't know, something's missing."  
  
Marron watched Gohan closely, trying to gauge his reaction to her words, yet his face remained stoic until he sighed and looked directly at her. Though she knew he never had, nor never would mean her any harm, Marron felt herself quail slightly under his intense gaze before it faded, leaving only exhaustion, which was all too evident in his eyes.  
  
"I'm just tired, Marron. Life has a funny way of doing that to a person. Destiny and fate work together on that. Sometimes you're given all you could ever want, only made too blind to see it, and sometimes," his tone changed, taking on a somehow more personal tone, "Sometimes you have it all and are allowed to see it for a brief instant before it is snatched away from you forever. Yes, Marron, life can make a soul weary."  
  
Rising from his chair, Gohan's voice pulled Marron's thoughts away from his previous statement and back to the present. "I'm rather thirsty. Would you care to accompany me to the kitchen?"  
  
Marron shook her head, stood and smiled, "Of course not."  
  
"Very well then," Gohan smiled, yet his eyes still missed their old twinkle as he turned from her and started toward the door.  
  
"Gohan?" Marron was unable to hold back her question after his smile had reminded her of her earlier remarks on it and his response about weariness.  
  
Pausing, Gohan turned and looked at her seriously, in response to her tone. "Yes?"  
  
Marron batted her eyes twice, collecting her thoughts and courage before crossing the small room to stand directly in front of Gohan, close enough to smell his aftershave mixed with the faint smell of laundry detergent. She looked up, into his eyes shyly, yet bravely in the same instant.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan," she spoke softly, feeling her hand rest itself on his chest where she could feel his heart beating just as quickly as her own. "You'll get your second wind. I have faith in you."  
  
Gohan simply looked down at Marron, an unreadable expression on his face. Afraid she had said too much, Marron began to back away, only to have his hand tenderly, yet firmly, grasp her wrist.  
  
Looking back up, into Gohan's sable eyes, Marron thought she saw something there, something new, something...alive, though she quickly forgot her inquiry as he leaned close, gently pressing his lips against hers.  
  
At first, Marron could scarcely grasp what was happening. It wasn't every day she was kissed like this by a much older, handsome man, yet somehow it felt right, almost natural, as though she had been doing so for years.  
  
As she pushed aside the feelings and sensations aroused from the simple feeling of his lips pressed so perfectly against her own, his arm around her waist, she realized this was Gohan, the man she had said was like an uncle less than an hour earlier.  
  
As suddenly as he had initiated the kiss, Gohan ended it, pulling his head back slightly to look at Marron, who was torn between whining for more or running to the nearest sink to brush her teeth after being kissed so intimately by...family?  
  
In the end, Marron's mind won over her confused heart and longing body, to blush liberally, the crimson staining what she felt must be her entire self right down to her bones and soul.  
  
Gohan, sensing her discomfort, most likely from her blush, removed his arm from her waist, stepping back to give her room as he felt his own face grow fiery red. What was he thinking? She hadn't wanted him to kiss her. She was like family, almost a second daughter, and even if she wasn't, she would much rather be kissed by a handsome young man, such as Trunks Brief or his younger brother, Goten, rather than the older, broken model he felt he must represent.  
  
"I, think I should pro- probably go now..." Marron stuttered. Her nervousness must have been more than she had at first thought. She never behaved like that. Besides, this was just Gohan, no cause to be flustered. Except he had just kissed her.  
  
Gohan simply nodded, feeling the heat of his own blush cover his ears and neck. "If that's what you think you should do."  
  
It was Marron's turn to nod, her ponytail bouncing. Strange, somehow Gohan had never noticed how shiny her hair was, like unto spun gold. Not only her hair, but every feature seemed to come into clear focus from her sapphire eyes to her curvaceous figure.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, being under his scrutiny, only made Marron more uncomfortable as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Realizing she might stand there all day waiting for Gohan to snap out of his trance-like state, Marron cleared her throat, causing him to look up, blushing even more deeply.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan mumbled, stepping aside, allowing her access to the door.  
  
"I," Marron started before she shook the thought away. "Good-bye, and tell Pan I'll be back soon, especially if she's painting her room."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'll do that, and yes, she is going to paint her room."  
  
Glancing at her hands, Marron realized they were shaking, so she quickly laced her fingers, hoping it hadn't been apparent to the demi-Saiyan. She looked back at him. "Okay, and thanks. Oh, and be sure to let me know when you're going to paint. I want to help." Marron quickly stepped through the doorway, heading toward the front door.  
  
A few steps behind so as to not make her feel crowded or uncomfortable was Gohan. "I'll be sure to do that."  
  
In the living room, Marron gathered her things and continued to the door, pausing to turn back, only once she was outside. "I guess I'll be seeing you."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well, good-bye." Marron gave Gohan a quick half smile before turning and hastily making her way to the car so she could leave.  
  
Watching her walk away, the sunlight lit Marron's hair, almost momentarily blinding Gohan, reaffirming his spun gold thought from before.  
  
As Marron flew out of sight, Gohan closed the door before going to the kitchen and getting a soda, returning to his study moments later.  
  
As he sat, staring at the next paper on his desk, Gohan found his mind wandering back to Marron. What had possessed him to do such a foolhardy thing? Sure, when he had looked into her eyes, it had felt right, but he was sure it wasn't. Was it?  
  
Of course not! "She's just a kid!" he spoke his thought aloud, his own voice jarring him from his cognition.  
  
Glancing at the small mountain of work on his desk, he gave up working opting to start supper, knowing Pan would most likely be hungry when she got back, and Goten would probably stay over for supper as well.  
  
Shaking thoughts of Marron away, Gohan put on a pot of rice.  
  
A/N: Did anyone catch the rice thing? Don't ask, I have a very odd sense of humor, especially at 1:30 at night like it is right now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I especially hope it was good enough for you to leave me a review so I can read it and get this giant ego since Vegeta and I have a contest going on who can accumulate the largest ego in a month. ^_^ Thank you for your help and check back next time for more on the situation. 


	4. New Concerns

Disclaimer: This update is being made at 1:00 am, and I still have no inspiration for a catchy disclaimer. *sigh* Doesn't that suck?  
  
A/N: Well, I know I said don't expect an update but every other week, but it's the beginning of spring break for me and in honor of my good fortune, you get a chapter. ^_^ I wanted to say, thanks again for all the sweet reviews. Unfortunately, I lost that ego competition to Vegeta. For some reason Goku decided to let Vegeta win a sparring match for a change, and as you can imagine, Vegeta got the big head from that. Not to worry, Goku is serving time for his screw-up.  
  
Goku - Here's you water, oh great goddess hippiechick.  
  
Me - Thank you very much. Now, go do something useful, like picking up my brother from his 11:30 pm baseball game. (Don't get me started on those...)  
  
Goku - Sure thing. *disappears using IT*  
  
Me - Does life get any better than this?  
  
Gohan - *walks in the room*  
  
Me - Please excuse me and enjoy the chapter. *glomps Gohan and the screen blacks out*  
  
*******  
  
Two weeks had passed since Marron's last visit to the Son residence and her encounter with Gohan. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your perspective, it was a day she could not forget.  
  
Sunbathing, watching seagulls circle lazily in the sky, Marron's mind had begun to wander without her realization, until the last thought came, 'What would Gohan think if he saw me in this ice blue string bikini?'  
  
Shocked, Marron had sat straight up, blushing before quickly going inside to change into something decent and to find an activity to keep her mind off her previous thoughts.  
  
A few nights later Marron had been dreaming of beautiful hairstyles and dresses like the ones she had worn to prom. In this dream she had been looking into mirrors, which surrounded her, while her hair piled itself on her head of its own accord, her dresses changing instantaneously without her control. One moment she would be wearing a long, flowing, pearl, princess-like gown accentuating her blue eyes and pale features; the next, a short, black, strapless number with the hair and heels to match.  
  
Suddenly all motion stopped and she stood wearing a sea foam gown, clinging to her in all the right places, strapless and low, elongating her neck and perfectly displaying her creamy shoulders. Her hair, normally gracing her shoulders and back, was piled on top of her head in a mass of dainty, golden curls, reflecting the dim light, casting a glow around her head reminiscent of Michelangelo's angels.  
  
Quickly, Marron spun to get a better all-around look in the dozens of mirrors surrounding her, giggling in delight at the sight greeting her. She looked like a fairy tale princess waiting for Prince Charming to arrive and carry her away to Neverneverland.  
  
As she turned, laughing gleefully, a sound suddenly caught her ear. Turning toward the noise, she noticed the mirrors were gone, vanished. Peering into the grays surrounding her in her dream, a figure emerged, male, though his face was shrouded in mystery, a total blank even when she looked directly at it, trying to discern his features to gain his identity.  
  
Closer and closer her prince came, before stopping, bowing low before holding out his hand to her, silently asking her permission for a dance. Raising her hand to take his in acceptance, Marron noticed she was wearing white gloves, making her hands and arms look very long and feminine, adding even more to her princess décor.  
  
As the prince's fingers gently grasped her hand, soft orchestral music began to float through the air as though it were a phantasm haunting their surroundings, cloaking them in its mystery, and tugging at their hearts with the soft strains of the violin.  
  
Curiosity once again overtook Marron as she and her suitor danced around the room, floating on clouds. Looking up at his face, she noticed chocolate eyes watching her through thick-rimmed glasses, and wild black hair adorning his head. Gohan had then simply smiled back at her.  
  
At that point, Marron's eyes had flown open as she tried to understand why the handsome Saiyan haunted her so.  
  
Sure, it was rather freaky to her to have shared such a passionate moment with a man she had identified as almost an uncle and father figure only minutes before, but in truth, this was not the thought constantly on her mind. To her abject horror, Marron found herself wondering if he had meant to show her that passion. Was it actually her he kissed, or was it Videl in his mind? Then again, it could have been the product of being alone with a young, caring woman after so many years of self-exile.  
  
Which would be worse? Marron couldn't seem to figure that part out, and it bothered her to no end.  
  
"Marron!" Krillin exclaimed from the Kame House kitchen doorway. "Look at his mess!"  
  
Glancing downward, Marron found her hands in the sink, hidden by a mountain of bubbles flowing out onto the floor. Marron quickly jerked her hands from the water, releasing the plate and washcloth she had been holding, to shut off the water cascading from the faucet.  
  
Marron turned to face her parents, both of which were now standing in the doorway, watching her worriedly.  
  
"Marron, are you okay?" Krillin asked the question foremost on their minds, to which Marron solemnly nodded her head.  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy. Just daydreaming, that's all," Marron confirmed.  
  
While this reply seemed to satisfy Krillin, it only served to elevate, rather than alleviate, Eighteen's worry and suspicion.  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately," Eighteen commented, closely studying her daughter's face for her reaction.  
  
"Well, I guess. Then again, I've always had the habit to daydream," Marron replied uncomfortably. Something about her mother's gaze hinted she knew or at least suspected more than she was letting on. Her entire life, Marron had always been amazed at her mother's uncanny ability to see straight into her head, read her mind.  
  
Eighteen shrugged slightly, her face unchanged, scrutinizing everything. "Maybe, but it's been happening more lately."  
  
Taking his cue, Krillin picked up the slack. "Look, we're just worried is all. We love you, and we're parents. If you don't want to talk to us about it, why don't you go visit with your Uncle Yamcha like you did through high school?" he suggested.  
  
Marron sighed in relief. Neither of her parents had ever been bad about prying into her life, but four years away from home can change a lot of things. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had been slightly worried they'd suggest she visit Gohan and Pan again. Yamcha sounded much more appealing at the moment. That was for sure.  
  
Nodding, Marron agreed to her parents' suggestion. "That might help."  
  
"Good," Krillin responded, already seeming relieved, knowing Yamcha would help, or in the least, clue them in if there was something really bad wrong. "But be sure to clean this mess up first," he added, catching the look his wife shot him.  
  
"Of course, Daddy," Marron forced a smile. She was much too worried for true smiles, but being Daddy's little girl had its advantages. He wouldn't see through it.  
  
Grinning, Krillin nodded, acknowledging her, before turning and walking from the room.  
  
Eighteen on the other hand, was a tougher customer. She remained frozen in the doorway, watching as Marron shifted uncomfortably under her emotionless, unchanging gaze. Eighteen knew something was going on, a mother's gift, but she wasn't a mind reader.  
  
Finally, Eighteen's frown relaxed and nodding her farewell, left to join her husband, where ever he was, leaving Marron alone with her mess to clean.  
  
Sighing, Marron fetched the mop and began her arduous task.  
  
A few hours found her sitting in the plush living room of her Uncle Yamcha, drinking a root beer and eating the Hershey's Kisses he stashed for emergencies. Yamcha sat on the loveseat next to Marron's couch, waiting for her hunger to be sated before he inquired to the reason behind the visit.  
  
"So Marron, what's been going on since you got home?" Yamcha questioned, eyeing the quickly diminishing supply of chocolate. He'd have to go to the store soon and get some more, just in case.  
  
"Not much," Marron replied, licking the melted chocolate from her fingers.  
  
"Have you been to visit Pan and Gohan yet?" Yamcha kindly questioned, knowing how Marron loved to be with Pan and had been caring for the two for a number of years now. What was it? Seven or so?  
  
"Yeah, I've been over there a few times," Marron answered, trying her best to be nonchalant, staring at the last few bubbles in her soda so as not to look at Yamcha and give away more than she intended him to know at that moment.  
  
Watching Marron closely, Yamcha frowned slightly. She was purposely avoiding his eyes, which was extremely unusual. Normally Marron would be by that point, cheerfully telling of her latest adventures in caring for the Sons, or baring her soul, begging for someone's understanding and possibly their sympathy.  
  
"How are they doing?" Yamcha prompted, hoping she would play along and spill whatever was on her mind.  
  
Marron nodded her head before taking a sip of her drink and looking at him. "They seem to be okay."  
  
Yamcha nodded knowingly. "Same as always?"  
  
Marron sighed softly and nodded again. "Yeah, pretty much. The only new things I can detect are Goten using Pan to get dates, and Gohan's agreed to finally paint her room."  
  
Smiling, Yamcha nodded, remembering how much Pan had always complained about her room. As he raised his eyes back to Marron's face, he thought he saw something quickly flash across her features, too quickly to recognize, but obviously there, just the same.  
  
"Goten's using her to get dates?" Yamcha questioned to continue the conversation.  
  
Marron smiled. "Yeah. He said something about Trunks not having to set him up anymore or something."  
  
Chuckling, Yamcha replied, "Those two are a mess. They've always been into something or other as long as I've known them."  
  
"Yes, they have," Marron agreed, laughing lightly before returning her attention to her refreshments.  
  
Once again, Yamcha frowned at her. Rarely was she like this, and it never took her this long to open up to him. Finally reaching a decision, Yamcha rose from his chair and crossed the short distance between the couch and loveseat to squat in front of Marron, taking her hands into his own, much larger ones.  
  
"Marron, look at me," he softly requested.  
  
Lifting her eyes to look into his, Marron was met by a concerned pair of brown eyes. "Yes, Uncle Yamcha? What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Marron," Yamcha started, gently squeezing her hands in encouragement. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. What is it? Something's bothering you and for some reason you don't feel you can tell me. I'm your Uncle Yamcha. You can tell me anything without fear. I won't judge you, think you're stupid, or tell your parents. Just tell me what it is so I can quit worrying about your safety." Yamcha gazed into Marron's cool blue eyes, waiting for her response.  
  
As she looked into Yamcha's eyes, Marron could see the worry behind them, could sense how much he cared. No matter what, she had always been able to count on her Uncle Yamcha to care, listen and understand.  
  
Knowing the incident between she and Gohan would give her no peace until it was brought from the obscurity of the shadows of her heart and mind and out into the light of truth, Marron took an unsteady breath before relating the incident.  
  
"The last time I went to Gohan's was about two weeks ago. Pan and I hung out before Goten carried her away as part of his elaborate scheme to catch chicks," she started. "When they were gone, I started dusting the house, saving the office for last since Gohan was in there, grading papers.  
  
"After running out of rooms, I moved in there and Gohan asked me to have a seat, so I did. We talked for a few minutes about Pan, Goten and him, and then," Marron paused in reflection, "he kissed me."  
  
Yamcha frowned, confusion clear on his face. "He kissed you? Marron, everyone kisses you. I kissed you when you arrived. What's the big deal?"  
  
Marron shook her head, her blonde hair dancing on her shoulders. "No, not like that. He kissed me.. Here." Marron placed her fingers to her lips in an almost dazed state.  
  
"Oh?" Yamcha questioned before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! He KISSED you!"  
  
"That's what I said," Marron affirmed, nodding her head. "He kissed me."  
  
A few moments passed in complete silence, neither person knowing what to say until Yamcha broke the silent spell. "What did you do?"  
  
Marron's eyes focused on her hands, which were still engulfed in his. "I kissed him back."  
  
Yamcha released one of Marron's hands and gently cupped her chin, raising her eyes to his. "And what's so wrong with that?"  
  
Unable to think of anything else to do, Marron shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Giving an encouraging smile, Yamcha tried again. "Did you like it?... Did you feel something?... Do you wish he'd do it again?..."  
  
Marron's eyes watered as she nodded confirmation before sliding off the couch, into Yamcha's warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Uncle Yamcha. I know I shouldn't have. I just couldn't seem to help myself," she wailed into his chest, as upset about her uncle thinking less of her as she was what had actually happened.  
  
"There, there," Yamcha stroked her hair soothingly. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay to feel like you do."  
  
Lifting her head from Yamcha's soaked shirt, Marron turned curious eyes his way. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Yamcha confirmed with a nod, reaching for a nearby box of Kleenex, handing it to Marron.  
  
Marron wiped her face dry with the tissues before looking at Yamcha again. "What should I do?" she asked in the same voice she had used six years earlier after Trunks had begun showing more than a friendly interest in her.  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded her head.  
  
"Well, this time isn't any different. Marron, you're twenty-one, not fifteen. You don't have to ask me that, but I think you should sit down with Gohan and talk about this. Find out how he feels and what he thinks about it. Then you'll be able to figure out what you want to do. Okay?"  
  
Marron gave a weak smile before wrapping her arms around Yamcha's neck in a tight hug, pecking his cheek on the way. "Thank you, Uncle Yamcha. You're the best."  
  
Looking back, Marron smiled, Going to visit Yamcha had been the best thing for her. She had returned home a new woman. Well, actually, more her old self.  
  
"Sometimes it's really great having such understanding friends around," she mused, standing under a palm tree, the cool evening air running its fingers through her tresses, highlighted by the moon. That same breeze, causing her to shiver slightly before turning to go inside to bed.  
  
As she reached the door, Marron paused and turned back to look once again at the waves of moonlight dancing on the tides. Taking a deep, last breath of fresh air for the night, Marron entered the Kame House's bright, artificial light, heading for her bed and blissful sleep.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Hmm....Yet another filler, yet necessary chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts and opinions. I love reading reviews. I really do. I want more to read! ^_^ Okay, enough of that for now. Just be sure to leave a review! Oh! I did want to say, though I make no promises, the next chapter may be out in a week since it is spring break and though I have a lot to do, I don't have class or one job to go to. We'll just have to see. Laterz! 


	5. Tensions Mount

Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to buy the action figures. The ones I own were gifts from my "boyfriend".... Let's not go there.  
  
A/N: I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. Well, I guess you have or you wouldn't be at the fifth chapter, would you? Oh wells.... As you can tell, my updates are beginning to lag. It's going to take a bit longer than planned, but I do have this story completely written. I just have to find the time to edit and upload. You know how that goes. A huge thankies to all my wonderful reviewers for bearing with me, and to my chica, Namek Kaia for being such a great beta. Luv ya all! *huggles to everyone*  
  
*******  
  
Though visiting with Yamcha had greatly helped Marron, it had raised questions, which still plagued her, begging to be answered. Dreading it as she may, Marron knew she would have to have a talk with Gohan to clarify them, or let them drive her to the brink of madness.  
  
It was these questions that drove her to start on the long drive to the Sons'.  
  
In a way, she hoped Pan would be especially clingy, so she could delay having to be alone with Gohan again. On the other hand, if Pan would leave the adults chance to talk. Maybe then Marron could find peace.  
  
Pulling into the driveway, Marron parked her hovercraft and took a deep breath for courage before exiting the vehicle. No point in delaying the inevitable. Marron shoved her keys into the pocket of her jeans and marched toward the house to meet her fate.  
  
Reaching the door, Marron raised her right hand to rap her knuckles against the wooden door to bring the residents' attention to her visit. Before her hand could tap said door, it was gone, replaced by air occupied by a smiling Gohan.  
  
"Hi, Marron," Gohan greeted her, his smile faltering ever so slightly at the sight of her. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I figured I'd come by and check on Pan and do some light cleaning, maybe even bake you a cake." Marron shifted under Gohan's intense gaze. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
Shaking his head, Gohan stepped aside to allow Marron to enter the home. "Of course not. I don't have anything going on right now." Smiling he held up his hand containing a remote control. "In fact, I was just watching some TV."  
  
"Oh, okay," Marron responded with a small smile as she stepped inside; Gohan closing the door behind her. "So, where's Pan hiding? Normally she'd have attacked me by now."  
  
"She went to visit with her Grandpa Satan for the weekend. I'm thinking she'll be home any minute," Gohan answered, walking to the couch and taking a seat to resume his program. "Have a seat," he offered, seeing how Marron was still standing, her arms crossed over her chest like armor in discomfort.  
  
Knowing she was cornered, Marron nodded her head. "Well, okay. I guess I could just hang out for a few minutes before getting to work."  
  
Gohan grinned at her. "Of course you can."  
  
Marron gave Gohan a small smile and turned her attention to the cop show on television. Nervously tucking some stray hair behind her ear, she thought of how to bring up the subject she had come over to discuss with him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the credits rolled across the screen, accompanied by bloopers from the episode.  
  
Gohan quickly clicked off the television and turned to Marron, grinning. As she looked up, she was surprised so much time had passed, and found herself wondering what he was smiling about.  
  
"Did I hear something about cake earlier?" he questioned, his Saiyan stomach coming to the front, his face eager as a child's.  
  
Marron stared blankly at Gohan for a moment before his question sank in, and she started laughing. "If you really want one, sure. I can handle that."  
  
"Great!" Gohan stood, took Marron's hand, and pulled her up from the couch, practically dragging her into the kitchen. He released her to gather the necessary cookware before turning a huge smile toward Marron. "You're ready to get started." He handed her an apron.  
  
Smiling, Marron shook her head at how the promise of sugar could turn a grown man into a small child. All her life she had heard "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," and with Saiyans, she believed it must be true.  
  
"Exactly what type of cake were you wanting me to bake?" Marron asked Gohan as he dug through the monstrous refrigerator, looking for the eggs.  
  
"Hmm." Gohan sounded, acknowledging the question. As he found the eggs Gohan exclaimed, "Aha!" In excitement, he quickly straightened, forgetting where he was and solidly smacked his head on the top of the fridge.  
  
"Ouch!" Gohan yelped as he backed carefully out of the appliance, holding his wounded head with one hand and clutching the eggs carefully in the other.  
  
Quickly, Marron covered her mouth with her hands to keep her imminent giggles from simply erupting. Gohan might be the most highly educated member of his family, but he was still a Son through and through.  
  
Blushing, and still holding his head with his hand, Gohan held out the eggs. "Here, I got these to help you."  
  
Marron took the eggs from him and set them on the counter, choking down her laughter. "Thank you, Gohan. I'm guessing a rum cake might be a bad idea." She grinned broadly, teasing him.  
  
Gohan couldn't help laughing, almost forgetting the dull, throbbing ache in the back of his head. "May be. How about a german chocolate instead?"  
  
"No problem," Marron answered, smiling softly at him.  
  
Catching the look Marron sent him, Gohan's smile faltered momentarily as memories of her last visit crept to the forefront of his consciousness. Was she really here simply to see Pan and bake a cake? Was she angry with him? If so, why was she still here and being so kind? If not, why had it taken her so long to return?  
  
During this time, Marron had managed to gather all the needed ingredients for the cake and had begun mixing them, carefully trying to avoid making a huge mess she'd regret when she began cleaning up.  
  
Gohan stood back and watched her, wondering what he should do. Deciding helping her might make Marron feel uncomfortable, Gohan opted to make a pot of coffee and with a full cup in hand, took a seat at the table to watch and wait until she had finished.  
  
Feeling Gohan's eyes on her while she worked succeeded in making Marron very uncomfortable, blushing brightly. With every whip of her spoon, the question, 'What did he mean?' reverberated through her mind, almost as a chant.  
  
Finally, all the ingredients were mixed together and the oven warmed sufficiently as Marron poured the contents of her bowl into her pans. After placing her batter into the oven and setting the timer, Marron poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat across the table from Gohan, who smiled warmly at her.  
  
When Marron only returned his smile half-heartedly, Gohan frowned slightly, realizing something truly was wrong. Unsure what else to do, he simply asked, "You okay, Marron? Is something bothering you?"  
  
Marron raised her eyes from her cup of blackness to look Gohan in the eyes and shake her head forlornly. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm doing great."  
  
"Oh," Gohan responded, an uncomfortable silence ensuing. "So, what have your parents been up to lately? Your dad still train like he used to?"  
  
Marron, whose thoughts had inevitably returned to the kiss, glared harshly at him from across the table, making Gohan suddenly glad there was at least something between the two. "My parents are doing what my parents always do, and Dad only trains very mildly now that he's getting older. I don't know why you're so interested in them anyway.  
  
"I wish for once you'd just be honest. Must you speak in riddles and cover your acts with innocence, making people wonder what you really think and feel?" Marron questioned Gohan angrily, obviously no longer speaking of her parents or Gohan's relationship to them.  
  
Gohan blinked at Marron's outburst in total confusion. He sensed the subject had changed somewhere in there, but heck if he knew where or what to, only that for some unknown reason, her hostility seemed to be directed straight toward him.  
  
"Marron, are you upset at me?" Gohan questioned timidly, not wanting another outburst to be her response.  
  
"You think?" Marron retorted sardonically. "Of course I'm upset with you!"  
  
Gohan grimaced at the response and began racking his brain for something, anything he had done to elicit such hostility from her. Unfortunately for our dear much beloved Saiyan, he was only a genius when it came to books and studying. Matters of emotions and human behavior were beyond him. He was a math teacher for Kami's sake, not a psychologist.  
  
Finally giving up his endeavor to find the truth alone, Gohan turned sympathetic ebony eyes to meet the cold, icy blue, narrowed eyes of Marron. "I give up. Please tell me why you're upset with me. What did I do? You know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."  
  
Marron glared at Gohan for another moment before opening her mouth to answer him, her glare not diminishing in the least. "What did you mean by it?"  
  
Poor Gohan was even more confused. "Mean by what? Marron, I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
Marron growled in frustration. "The kiss, Gohan. The kiss! Why did you kiss me like that? What did you feel when you did?" She stopped to give him time to answer, giving him a meaningful warning glare.  
  
"I, well." Gohan scratched a sudden itch on the back of his head, a nervous habit he, like his father and brother, had developed years ago while still just a child.  
  
"Yes?" Marron coolly encouraged.  
  
"I, uh, kissed you because." Gohan frowned in thought for a moment before sighing in defeat, running a hand through his hair before lifting his glasses to wearily rub his eyes. Raising his eyes to Marron's he answered, "I honestly don't know."  
  
Eighteen's genes came to the front as Marron's anger flared. "Well, if you don't, then who does?"  
  
Gohan shrugged helplessly. "Once again, I don't know."  
  
Marron quickly stood and walked to the door of the kitchen to leave. "Well, whenever you figure it out, I'd appreciate you cluing me in. Until then, I think it's best for everyone involved if I don't come over anymore. Tell Pan I'm sorry and love her, but I can't do this again."  
  
Gohan watched from his seat at the table as Marron meaningfully stormed through the door, grabbed her shoulder bag and left, slamming the front door on her way out.  
  
For a while, all Gohan could do was sit and ponder what had just happened, running the scene through his head over and over, and finding nothing new, no clues to her behavior. Eventually the oven's timer sounded and Gohan rose to take the cake out of the oven.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Be sure to tune in for the next chapter. It has a VERY touching scene you don't want to miss. ^_^ Now, go click that little button and leave me a review! 


	6. Interventions

Disclaimer: Well, here is where I'm supposed to tell you something about my not owning DBZ or any other such nonsense, but instead, I'm refusing. It's about time I lived up to my name of hippiechick and protested something, and I protest an already wealthy man like Toriyama owning DBZ and not sharing. How rude and selfish can you get? I want to own them too! I do after all love them with all my heart....*gazes longingly at the cover to The History Of Trunks movie and sighs*  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's been forever since the last chapter. Hopefully by now you all know the cause behind the delay. Trust me though; this chapter was well worth the wait. I sincerely hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, on with the highly anticipated and much talked about new chapter. ^_^  
  
On her way home from confronting Gohan, Marron realized the last thing she wanted at that moment was to return to Kame House and ruin everyone's happiness or make them worry. Thinking quickly while trying to see to drive through tear-filled eyes, Marron turned from her previous route and took a new heading, toward Yamcha's home.  
  
The entire way she thought of exactly what she'd say when she arrived, but pulling into the driveway and seeing Yamcha outside practicing his a kata made Marron forget everything. Quickly climbing out of her vehicle, Marron swiftly walked to the aging martial artist, giving him a woeful look before burying her face in his shirt and crying out her frustration against his strong chest. If anyone could understand her pain, the pain of rejection, it was Uncle Yamcha.  
  
Surprised by Marron's unwarned behavior, Yamcha did the only thing that came to his mind and put his arms around her, his right hand stroking the back of her head soothingly. "Shh.... It's going to be okay. Whatever it is will be all right," Yamcha managed in an attempt to stifle the quivering blonde's sobs. "Why don't you tell me what it is? What's bothering you?"  
  
Marron paused in her misery long enough to pull back slightly from Yamcha's chest and wipe her eyes. "I'm sure I look awful right now." She sighed dejectedly. "Is there some place we could sit down, maybe?"  
  
"Sure thing." Yamcha gently took Marron's fragile hand in his own calloused one and led her to a swing on the porch. "That better?" he questioned once they were both seated, Yamcha with his arm around Marron while she laid her head against his chest as he rocked the swing slowly back and forth.  
  
Marron nodded her head. "Yes, much." Once again she sighed tiredly.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I supposed to guess?" Yamcha tried to coax her feelings into the open.  
  
"It's Gohan," Marron answered indifferently, as long as you discounted her face of course.  
  
"Gohan?" Yamcha seemed more than slightly surprised. "I thought we had agreed you were going to talk with him and get everything cleared up."  
  
"I tried," Marron answered soberly. "I really did, but it didn't help." Marron fell silent; the gentle movements of the swing having its desired, calming effect, as her mind took a short break from harsh reality.  
  
Yamcha's kind voice brought Marron's mind back home, effectively ending its vacation. "Exactly what was said?"  
  
"I asked him what he meant by the kiss, and he looked so confused, so bumfuzzled, that you would have thought it had never happened," Marron bared her story. "I gave him a moment to process the question and remember what happened, and I know he remembered it. I saw it in his eyes.  
  
"I asked him a second time, and he refused to answer me. The only sound he seemed capable of was 'uh'," Marron made the unbecoming sound, implying he was brainless when it came to the subject at hand.  
  
"Umm," Yamcha sounded, piecing together the rest of the scene from his past experiences with women. "So you got your feelings hurt because he made you feel insignificant by not already having the answer to a question determining exactly what you mean to him. Am I right?"  
  
Marron blinked in surprise before nodding her head, agreeing with his picture.  
  
"Look, Marron. Right now Gohan's just as confused as you are and he's going to need time to think about things and figure out what he's going to do. You're just going to have to be patient with him. Besides, it's all you're fault anyway," Yamcha added with a smile.  
  
Marron's head shot off her uncle's chest as she, frowning, turned her now flashing blue eyes on him. "What's that supposed to mean? I didn't do anything. He kissed me, and he's the one who can't make up his mind!" she finished angrily.  
  
Yamcha's eyes held a very amused glimmer to them, accompanied by quite a bit of humor. "Marron, if you weren't so fun, loving, caring, interesting, and not to mention beautiful, this never would have happened. It's your fault because you're a wonderful girl...I mean woman. No man alive, except possibly your father and Vegeta, could fault Gohan for wanting to kiss you."  
  
Marron's anger dissipated, slowly replaced by a smile. "Oh, Uncle Yamcha, what would I do without you?" she cried, giving him an affectionate, thankful hug.  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart," Yamcha softly replied, returning the youth's hug. "But I have faith that you'd be just fine, and always a joy."  
  
*******  
  
After pulling his cake from the oven, Gohan had simply set it aside, not feeling up to the task of icing it at that moment. Instead he had stood looking out the kitchen window, watching the wind blow a swing he had hung years ago for Pan, now forgotten in her teenage years.  
  
As he watched the leaves tumble across the yard, Gohan felt the loneliness of his position to his very core. His soul suddenly longed for someone to talk with, to find comfort in.  
  
Who could he speak with? Who would listen without judging him harshly? Who could he possibly turn to?  
  
Making his decision, Gohan turned from the window, went to the phone, and quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Hi, I need to speak with Mr. Satan. This is Son Gohan," Gohan spoke as a servant answered the telephone, miles and worlds away.  
  
"Hello? This is Hercule," a boisterous voice came on the line.  
  
"Oh, hi Hercule," Gohan responded automatically. "I was wondering if you would mind keeping Pan another night. I know you were planning on bringing her home today, and I know you're awfully busy, but I would really appreciate it," he almost pleaded.  
  
"Well..." Hercule sounded almost hesitant. "I did have a date planned, but Pan's more important, being my granddaughter and all. Hercule Satan, World Champion Martial Artist, never turns his back on family."  
  
Much quieter, obviously having pulled the phone's receiver from near his mouth, Gohan's Saiyan ears heard Hercule say, "Be sure to write that one down. Ha!" Gohan just shook his head, same old Hercule. Some things never changed.  
  
"I appreciate it. Thanks," Gohan told Hercule, eager to end their conversation and get on his way.  
  
"Uh, no problem," Hercule said, being brought back from his ego trip by Gohan's voice. I'll be sure to tell Pan you called."  
  
"Sure thing. See you both tomorrow," Gohan forced a cheerful tone before placing the phone in its receiver. "Time to go," he softly whispered and walked to the closet for his shoes and coat, which he put on with his body on autopilot and his mind in another dimension entirely.  
  
The drive to his spot, where he could talk with his friend in solitude, was nothing but a blur, barely a memory. Gohan had been so lost in thought, he barely realized he had even started his car until he had parked and was gathering his courage to climb out and face the encounter.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gohan pushed open his door and began his ascent toward his destination, nestled beneath a small grove of cedars. The sky, once again, was overcast and threatening rain, but Gohan didn't mind. He knew his heart would not be settled until he had this talk...until he had gotten his answers.  
  
Upon reaching the grove, Gohan knelt on his knees before a granite stone, and read the inscription several times before speaking.  
  
"Videl, I know I say this every week, but I really wish you were here or at least able to answer me. I don't know what to do. I'm completely lost," Gohan solemnly admitted.  
  
"Every time something happens, the first thought in my head is 'I have to tell this to Videl.' Then I remember...I can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't, and it's all my fault.  
  
"If only I hadn't left after that argument and gone to see Piccolo at Kami's Lookout...if I had just said no to the idea of you being my 'sidekick'...if I had only forced Dad to teach me his Instant Transmission...you'd still be here, in my arms..."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes tightly. This was not going how he had planned. He had a lot left to say, and breaking down now was not an option. He had to clear his conscience, get it out in the open.  
  
Raising his eyes to the dark gray clouds above, Gohan searched for the courage to continue, hoping somewhere up there, Videl was listening. "If I could change anything, I'd change that day. I would have answered that call to the bank robbery instead of you. Instead of finding you," Gohan choked, "like that... You'd have been safe in my arms instead of...hurting.... I didn't even make it soon enough to say good-bye. Just like that, you were gone...forever...."  
  
"All these years, I've spoken to you, not knowing for sure if you even hear me, but somehow I just know you do. Maybe, just this once, King Yemma will bend the rules just a little and let you speak back to me...help me..." Gohan took a deep breath to sooth his aching chest.and heart.  
  
"Please forgive me. You know I love you, and I always will, but...things are different now. I'm sure you know what's going on, but just in case you don't, I'll tell you quickly."  
  
Gohan raised his eyes to the sentient conifers, silently asking them to lend him their strength. Strength he so desperately needed at that moment. Lowering his eyes to the ground before him, Gohan continued.  
  
"I kissed Marron. Yeah, Krillin's little girl. I don't know why.... Well, maybe I do, and that's the problem. Videl, I love Marron. I always have, but something's different. She's all grown-up, not the girl you knew, and somehow, somewhere over time my feelings toward her changed." Gohan guiltily laid his forehead against the headstone.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Gohan took a deep breath. "Videl, please tell me it's okay to fall again, that she won't leave me like you did. That I can be happy again...just once..."  
  
Gohan, lost in his thoughts, didn't budge from his kneeling position, so close to his late wife, until a small bird landed above his head, singing its sweet song. Lifting his head, Gohan smiled a little at the creature and held out his hand, which the bird readily, trustingly, hopped onto.  
  
"Hey there little fellow," Gohan greeted the bird, who was curiously staring at him, head cocked to the side. "You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you? You know, you shouldn't still be here. It's winter. You should have gone south with all the other birds, poor thing."  
  
The little bird watched Gohan closely for another moment. Wondering exactly how tame his new friend was, Gohan raised his hand, moving it slowly toward the animal to stroke its back.  
  
Though the movement of his hand was almost painstakingly sluggish, the bird, startled by the movement, took to the air, skittishly flying from Gohan's sight.  
  
With the creature gone, Gohan felt more alone than he had even before. "Yeah, just like me to act stupidly and run-off the one creature to show me sympathy." Gohan sighed and muttered, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
  
Head hanging, Gohan turned, his face pointing toward the patch of dry, dormant grass at the base of the rock. Staring blankly down, Gohan's thoughts returned to all he had lost.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence with no soul in sight, save one destitute man, who kneeled alone, yet again pondered what might have been. Gohan.  
  
A stem of Canterbury Bells landing at Gohan's feel brought him from his musings. Looking upward, his eyes fell on his friend from earlier, who promptly stuck out her chest proudly.  
  
Confused, Gohan looked down to the flowers and back up to the small bird before gingerly lifting the stalk, its buds beauty unmarred by the ground, the fragrance wafting to his Saiyan nose.  
  
"Did you-" Gohan started, disbelievingly. There was no way such a petite Aves could have born such a load through the air. As he glanced around, Gohan became even more mystified since no living thing was in sight, save the bird.  
  
"You did. Didn't you?" Gohan studied the bird again.  
  
When Gohan looked directly at the bird, she puffed out her feathers again and began singing, looking directly at him, singing to him. Yet in Gohan's mind, why would such a simple creature do something so...intelligent, almost human. Once again, the creature spread her wings and took flight, circling Gohan twice before flying from sight again, all along, singing her song.  
  
Gohan, dumbfounded, looked to the flowers in his hand, with the bird's song resounding in his ears. He frowned slightly in thought. "If I didn't know any better..."  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at the name before him. Now it made sense.  
  
As tears filled his eyes, clutching to his heart, Gohan chocked out, "Thank you...Videl."  
  
A/N: Anyone out there crying? If so, here ya go. *hands out tissues* Okay, was this chapter not worth the wait? C'mon! It was great! J/k, but if you enjoyed it (or didn't) I'd love to hear from you. What does that mean? Simply put, LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and for all of you out there doing just that, especially for every chapter, THANK YOU!!!!!! *hands everyone some Oreos and milk* Gotta love it. ^_^ 


	7. Forgiven?

Disclaimer: I told you last time. I'm not doing this ever again. How many times do I have to say it? Sheesh! Some people! *walks off muttering about the stupidity of the human race*  
  
A/N: Hmm...what to say.... Okay, thank you to all my reviewers, especially Android 71 for the Kisses. You made me a very happy hippie. ^_^ Thank you all for reading this far and a double thank you if you've been reviewing too. Reading your reviews really helps keep me going when I get discouraged with stories. You guys are the greatest! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Read it up!  
  
Looking up from the stack of papers he was diligently grading, Gohan's eyes fell on the drying Canterbury Bells at the window. After his talk with Videl, more especially after her "talk" with him, Gohan knew what he should do and where he should go. All he had truly needed was a small nudge toward the correct path and a good, swift kick to get him moving. Videl never had been one for subtleties.  
  
The sound of soft footsteps behind Gohan caught his attention, and he smiled, knowing it was Pan sneaking up on him to either startle him, or beg for something. If it was the first, he planned to give her the fright of her life.  
  
"Daddy?" Pan asked in a voice so thick with sugar it made molasses look plain thin.  
  
Gohan's grin widened for a moment at just how correct he had been, before he put on his game face to meet the pleading eyes of his baby girl. With a serious demeanor, Gohan made a show of taking off his glasses and turning to face the teenager.  
  
"What is it, baby girl?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Pan started. "I know you don't like it when I'm gone a lot, and even though I spent last weekend with Grandpa Hercule, I was hoping you'd let me stay with Bra this weekend."  
  
"You seem awfully eager to go," Gohan commented with a raised brow. "If I remember right, the last time you spent the night with Bra, Trunks and Vegeta had to break-up a cat-fight you two had over some guy on the television."  
  
"Aw, Daddy," Pan laughed. "That's ancient history. Nothing like that'll ever happen again."  
  
As Gohan recalled, it had been a month since the incident. "Well, I don't see why not, if you two can get along. I don't want another midnight call from Bulma because you two just couldn't compromise."  
  
"No problem," Pan beamed as she spun on her heel to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?" Gohan asked, making the girl freeze in her tracks.  
  
Pan turned back to face her father with a typical, confused Son expression all over her face. A second later, she smiled brightly, realizing what he meant. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy,' she spoke in his ear before pecking his cheek, and with a final, grateful smile, she was gone.  
  
Gohan chuckled softly, turning to retrieve his glasses. "Kids today.... What am I going to do with her?" he grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
A few minutes later found Gohan on his way to the Brief's home. After dropping Pan off, saying his good-byes to Bulma, and declining an invitation to spar from Vegeta, Gohan stopped at the market to stock up on some food. With his and Pan's Saiyan appetites, food went quickly in their home even if his appetite never had fully recovered after his fasting from grief at Videl's death.  
  
Once back home, Gohan put away everything and sat down to continue the work Pan had interrupted earlier. As had been happening a lot as of late, Gohan found himself unable to concentrate on anything.  
  
Ever since his last encounter with Marron, Gohan had felt an emptiness inside that hadn't been there before accompanied by a gnawing sense of guilt he couldn't understand. The guilt... in consequence to his hurting Marron. All the years since Videl had left, Gohan had never felt as empty as he had at that moment, save the first month or so.  
  
Though he didn't know exactly how he felt toward her, he did know he cared for her, loved her even. The problem was, he didn't know exactly what kind of love or what its implications might be. Honestly, that was the part that truly scared him.  
  
Gohan, giving up on work, looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost two. He decided it was time to find something else to do. A shower sounded perfect. After standing and stretching his aching muscles, he slowly made his way to the bathroom and turning on the hot water, took a long, very hot shower.  
  
Having thoroughly washed, Gohan stood in the shower, the warm droplets pelting his naked form, letting them wash it all away. Everything. His hopes, his fears, mistakes, all were far away as he stood in the pseudo rain. As the water turned decidedly cold, Gohan sighed heavily, having enjoyed the short reprise and not looking forward to emerging from his haven.  
  
Shutting off the water, Gohan stepped from the shower, and after carefully drying himself, wrapped his towel securely around his waist. He raised his eyes to see steam covering the lone mirror above the sink and wiped it clean. Once again reflecting images clearly, the mirror showed something that caught Gohan's attention, his reflection.  
  
As he stared at the stranger staring back at him, Gohan asked, "What is wrong with you? You're letting yourself fall apart...again.... Now, Gohan, what are you going to do?"  
  
When no answer presented itself from whatever deities were above, Gohan sighed wearily and began running a comb through his unruly locks. Almost as if in a freeze frame, Gohan paused, seemingly dumbstruck as the comb slipped from his fingers, clattering to the tile floor below. Slowly a smile grew on Gohan's face as the burst of inspiration began to take a definite shape with all the details working themselves out.  
  
Idea in place, Gohan, still smiling, turned to the door and walked determinedly to the phone, pushing a very familiar number in and waiting for an answer.  
  
*******  
  
Marron glanced at her watch as she got out of her vehicle and sighed. "How did I get myself talked into this?" she questioned. "Oh, yeah. Pan. I forgot," quickly followed as her answer.  
  
Stopping on the front stoop, Marron faced a now foreboding door, thinking of all the terrors possibly waiting inside. Realizing the stupidity behind her ill-based fears, Marron lifted a shaky hand, and with a soft, "Here goes nothing," she pressed the button and waited for an answer.  
  
Slowly the sound of soft footsteps neared the door before the doorknob began turning counter-clockwise and it opened to reveal a man behind it.  
  
"Hey," he greeted softly. "I'm really glad you could make it on such short notice."  
  
Marron smiled politely and stepped into the home when the man moved aside, holding the door open for her. "Oh, it's no problem really," Marron heard herself say, still in polite mode as her eyes probed the room for something to keep her interest, anything to keep her mind off him.  
  
"So, Pan's in her room?" Marron asked, still trying desperately not to look at Gohan.  
  
"Well," Gohan started. "She's at Bra's...."  
  
Marron's head snapped around, eyes glaring. "You lied to me?!"  
  
"Not really," Gohan said uncomfortably. "I asked if you'd come over and said we'd need you're help painting Pan's room. I never said we were painting it tonight...." He shuffled his feet, waiting for her certain outburst of wrath.  
  
"That was low," Marron simply stated coolly after a few moments of silence had passed between the two. "You had best have one hell of a reason for making me come out here."  
  
Gohan nodded his head, surprised at her calmness. Then again, it was when his mother, Videl, or Bulma were calm that you had best watch out, because they were planning something horrible for you. Then again, maybe she had more of Eighteen in her than peoples gave her credit. "I was hoping we could discuss it over dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" Marron questioned suspiciously before lowering her eyes to her ratty, stained pink tee shirt and equally ruined carpenter jeans. "I'm not exactly dressed for a night on the town...."  
  
Giving a tentative smile, Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You look just fine for the dinner I have waiting."  
  
Taking her wrist gently in his hand, Gohan led Marron to the dining room where a candle-lit table for two was waiting for them.  
  
After her initial shock at the scene before her, Marron turned her questioning eyes on Gohan. "What's all this for?"  
  
Gohan kindly smiled down at her kindly. "Well, it's for you. I wanted a chance to talk to you about the other day. I've...well, I've done a lot of thinking since then...."  
  
At the mention of her last visit, Marron's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. "So, you lied to me, after leading me on, and dinner is supposed to make it all right?"  
  
Shaking his head, Gohan answered, "No, nothing could make up for how I've treated you lately, but it is a start. Isn't it?" He looked deep into her eyes for any sign, any hint at what was going through her mind. "I've told you before how much you mean to me, and how I don't know if I could stand losing you. You've been my friend, my strength, my rock, and not to mention all you've done for Pan. For all this, we are eternally grateful."  
  
The suspicion in Marron's eyes remained as harsh as ever as she replied, "Then send a card, Gohan. Look, if there's a point to all this, get on with it. I have a life too you know."  
  
Frowning slightly, yet seemingly undeterred, Gohan continued. "There is a point, and that point is," Gohan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, and I...I love you, not just as a friend or daughter, or whatever it used to be, but love.  
  
"I don't know why it took me so long to see it. I guess I felt my loving you would somehow diminish my love for Videl, and for some reason, I just couldn't do that.... I couldn't move on...."  
  
Looking into Marron's eyes again, Gohan noticed, much to his relief, they had softened considerably. Her eyes held surprise and something else. Dare he say delectation?  
  
Softly, Marron replied to Gohan's monologue, "You'll always love her, but she's gone now. She'd want you to be happy."  
  
Gohan took both of Marron's hands in his own and nodded his head. "I understand that now, and Marron...you make me happy...."  
  
Not making a sound, Marron simply watched Gohan's face carefully, hoping to glean from it anything she might have missed or even misunderstood from his words. Finally satisfied, she pulled her hands from his and wrapping her arms around Gohan's waist, she pressed her body to his, her lips to his.  
  
When the tender kiss ended, Gohan's eyes were filled with tears as he held her close and softly whispered, "Thank you, my angel."  
  
As Marron smiled up at Gohan, the soft candlelight caught her hair, once again creating a beautiful golden aura around her, a crown, her halo. "You don't ever have to thank me. Somehow, somewhere, I've always known."  
  
Smiling softly down at her, Gohan nodded before once again bringing their lips together, dinner completely forgotten.  
  
A/N: So...what did you think? Tired of me asking that question? Then start reviewing every time you read and I won't have to! Oh, just so you know, you just read the last chapter of the story. No. Really, you did. All right, Jadedbest and Namek Kaia, before you start cussing me out over another chapter I told you about, there is one last thing to post. It's called the epilogue. So tune in next time for the exciting conclusion to tie up any loose ends. Laterz!!! Oh! And don't forget to review!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nope. I'm still protesting. :P  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't think I can say it enough. Here you are at the last chapter. It is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this chapter and find it complies with your highest expectations. This chapter takes place June of the following year's following year. For those of you slightly confused (as I would be were I reading this), let me explain. The story started in December. Another December has come and gone and it's now June of the following year. Make sense? Good. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
The sunshine was bright as birds sang while the wild flowers, donning the fresh green grass like jewels on a green sea, danced in delight to the melody. All in all, it was simply a beautiful day as a man stood in the shade of several regal cedars with his daughter.  
  
"Dad, I think I'm going to head on back," Pan said, turning from her mother's grave.  
  
Gohan nodded, giving his silent permission. "Go ahead, baby girl. I'll be there in a few minutes." He smiled proudly at the retreating form of his daughter as she made her way to their vehicle. She certainly was becoming a beautiful young woman and more independent everyday.  
  
Turning back to look at the name written on her stone, Gohan spoke to his once wife for the first time that day. "Well, it sure looks different since the last time I visited back in February. Everything's green, it's much warmer, and for once it isn't threatening to rain. It certainly has been a while," he ended with a partial smile.  
  
He leaned over and placed a bouquet of fresh cut flowers, carnations, on the earth covering his first love. "Sorry it took me so long to get back out here to see you. I've been, well, rather busy." Gohan rubbed the nape of his neck in that Son fashion he had developed over the many years of his life.  
  
A hand came to gently rest on Gohan's shoulder, gaining his attention. When he turned to see who had interrupted his thoughts, he smiled. It was a golden angel.  
  
"I think I'll go ahead and join Pan now," Marron said, understanding Gohan needed a few moments to himself. "I'm starting to get kinda tired anyway." She placed her petite hands on her ample belly, emphasizing her reasons.  
  
Gohan nodded to her. "You go ahead. I'll only be a minute more."  
  
"Okay," Marron confirmed. "Take as long as you need. I'm not in any hurry." She briefly took his hand, squeezing it in support before slowly making her way back to Pan.  
  
After watching her departure, finally satisfied she had arrived safely, Gohan turned his attention back to the task at hand. "As you can guess, things have been pretty hectic. Oh, and in case you didn't recognize her, that was Marron." Gohan smiled in thought. "She's getting pretty big, isn't she? I know she can't wait until August." He chuckled, "She eats almost as much as Pan and I now."  
  
Feeling the seriousness of his task bearing down on him, Gohan's chuckles faded to nothingness. "Videl, I came to tell you something today.. I'm not going to be by very often anymore, and this will be my last time speaking to you.  
  
"I have a lot of new responsibilities now with a wife and new child on the way.. I just can't live in the past anymore. They need me, and it's high time I moved on.."  
  
Running a nervous hand through his jet-black hair, ending with rubbing the back of his neck to ease his tension, Gohan sighed audibly before speaking again. "Videl, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You were my first...my soul mate.. I just wanted you to know that.  
  
"Thank you for everything; for Pan, Marron, listening.but most of all, for loving me." He raised his eyes to a cedar directly in front of him, its small branches swaying in the breeze.  
  
Another few moments' silence followed. "I, guess I should be going now.. They're waiting on me." He once again lowered his eyes to the headstone.  
  
"Thank you, Videl, for everything.and good-bye. Don't worry, I know we'll meet again.someday.." Gohan gently and lovingly placed his hand atop the stone before turning to walk away from the past and toward his future.  
  
As he neared the vehicle, a bird's song drifted to his ears, somehow familiar. Reaching for the door handle, he turned back, seeing a small bird perched in the spot his hand had occupied only moments earlier.  
  
Smiling to himself, Gohan opened the door and climbed in the driver's seat. Happy in the knowledge Videl had heard him, Gohan started the engine and drove away from his past, guilt, baggage, and onward, toward a bright tomorrow, his loves in his heart.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all folks. Not too shabby for my first romance, considering I've only read one romance novel through, eh? I would like to send a shout out to my beta reader, Namek Kaia. She's amazing everyone, truly a gifted author. Her writing skills were put to the test in helping me edit this story and rewrite sections to make it easier for you darling people out there to understand what in the world I'm talking about. She translated my insanity to English. She's the bestest! Of course I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed. I love you all! You guys are the reason I ignore professors during lectures and refuse to study so I can write. ^_^ You're also the reason I stayed up until after 6 a.m. one morning writing the first kiss scene between Gohan and Marron. I'd also like to send a special thank you to Teasha. I know you're reading this, and I want to thank you for the hours you listened to me drone on and on about this story idea. Thank you very much. And here is your great reward! You get to leave me a review and I'll give you...uh...hm....*looks around* I don't know what we have to eat around here..... *shrug* I hope Oreo's sound good to everyone because that's all I know we have. *holds up cookies* Review and I'll give you some. Laterz! See ya next story! ^_^ Peace and Out. 


End file.
